


blackwork

by apellai



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apellai/pseuds/apellai
Summary: Nerves, tattoos, and cuddles.





	blackwork

**Author's Note:**

> my apologies that this is so short, i really wanted to write something for courfius week but i wasn't inspired. i've haven't written much of either of these boys so i wanted to try it out. lmk what you think!

“Courf, I’m nervous,” Marius mumbles.

“I could’ve told you that, hun,” Courfeyrac responds, not even bothering to look up from his phone. Marius just groans as they make their way to the entrance of the tattoo parlor.

He’s not nervous that it’s going to hurt - that much is obvious. He’s not afraid that it’ll look bad, either - the artist has nothing but good reviews and he’s a friend of Combeferre’s, and Marius trusts him.

By all means, he shouldn’t be nervous. But he is, as always, and he’s glad he’s not getting an arm tattooed because his hands are shaking so violently it seems to be vibrating his whole arm.

Courfeyrac’s hand finds his, steadying him as their fingers intertwine. The warmth is comforting.

Marius can’t let Courf take the reins on this one, though he is nervous, it’s  _ his _ tattoo appointment - he made that clear in the car on the way here, stuttering his way through a speech about taking responsibility in his own life, to which the ever-kind Courfeyrac nodded with a smile.

 

The artist, Jon, tells him to sit in a leather chair, before leaving to get the stencil. Courfeyrac hushes Marius’s anxiety with soft words;  _ His voice is so beautiful, _ Marius thinks. It’s like water, clear and refreshing, but at the same time like the most expensive wine, the kind Grantaire prefers, smooth and enchanting and almost sensual. He could probably take a man apart using only his words - but Marius can’t think about that now, _ fuck, _ he’s in  _ public. _

Jon comes back after only a few moments, stencil in tow. It’s a geometric design of a lark - Cosette has a squirrel in the same style, and he’s getting it to match hers. It’s a surprise, for her birthday, he tells himself - he  _ needed _ an excuse to bring Courfeyrac along instead of Cosette.

Not that he wouldn’t have loved to bring his best friend along, but Courfeyrac’s presence is much more comforting in a situation like this, with all his joking and flirtations.

Marius tells himself that.

Jon has Marius remove his shirt - understandable for a chest tattoo, but still nerve-wracking - and they decide on the placement of the stencil, on his left pectoral, the wings spreading onto his shoulder.

Courfeyrac seems to be staring. Marius pretends he doesn’t notice.

 

About halfway into the session, Marius blindly reaches out with his right hand, and Courfeyrac takes it in his own, squeezing gently. “Does it hurt?”

“Yeah.”

Jon stops for a moment and offers a mini bottle of water, which Marius drinks in record time, trying to slow his heart rate. Marius tries to apologize, but Jon just waves it off with a smile.

Courfeyrac kisses Marius’s hand as Marius manages his breathing.

 

They’re finished around 10 PM. Jon gives Marius The Talk about safety and tattoo care, and ends with, “Just don’t be stupid. If you have any questions, you can ask Combeferre.”

Courfeyrac posts the picture of the finished tattoo to his Instagram, saying “He’s even prettier now!!!!!!” And if Marius blushes when he sees it, Courf makes no mention of it.

 

When they get home, Marius, as he’s been instructed, goes to the restroom to put ointment on the tattoo. By the time he’s done with that, Courfeyrac has dimmed the lights in the living room, popped some popcorn, brought out drinks(just soda, because Marius can’t hold his liquor), and put on some Disney movie from their childhood. He motions for Marius to sit next to him on the couch.

They cuddle up easily; this isn’t a new development in their friendship. Courfeyrac is always handsy with his friends, if they’re okay with that. (He definitely touches Marius more than the others, but Marius chalks this up to being close.)

Marius all but lays in Courfeyrac’s lap, with his head on the other man’s chest, arms wrapped around his abdomen. Courfeyrac twists the hairs at the nape of Marius’s neck around his fingers as they(pretend to) watch the film.

Before the movie ends, Marius finds himself drifting to sleep under Courfeyrac’s touch, soft and gentle to match the way he sings quietly along with the musical numbers. A wave of emotion washes over Marius - he feels a sudden urge to move up and kiss Courfeyrac, and his face heats up. The arm around Marius’s shoulders tightens.

“What going on in that head of yours?” Courf asks.

Marius nuzzles into Courf’s chest. “You smell good.” He feels a little rumble of laughter from the chest his head rests on.

“Why, thank you, little rabbit! It’s Dior.”

“Oh, of  _ course _ it is.”

They both laugh, now. Courf nudges Marius to sit up and look at him. “You’re not even watching this, are you?”

“... No,” Marius says, flustered. “But it’s nice to have the sound.”

Courfeyrac hums, with a little smile. The lights on the screen make his eyes light up, blues and purples against soft browns, and Marius can see the flush in Courf’s cheeks, even in the dark of the room. It’s obvious that Courf notices Marius watching him.

“Do I have something on my face?”  Marius snorts and nuzzles into Courf’s neck. “You’re awfully cuddly tonight,” He mumbles.

Marius mumbles something about Courfeyrac being good to cuddle, before dozing off again, to the sound of soft breaths and Disney music.

 

//

**Author's Note:**

> check the vague drag race joke at the end there


End file.
